1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that ejects an ink from a nozzle provided on an ink ejection surface of a recording head and records on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, recording apparatuses which eject an ink from a nozzle provided on an ink ejection surface of a recording head and record on a recording medium have been used. In such recording apparatuses, a recording apparatus including a suction unit that is capable of sucking the ink inside the nozzle and a wiping unit that is capable of wiping the ink ejection surface have been commonly used. For example, in JP-A-2007-190766, there is disclosed a liquid ejection apparatus including a maintenance unit in which the suction unit and the wiping unit are integrated.
Meanwhile, there is a demand for miniaturization of the recording apparatus to widen a selection range of installation locations of the recording apparatus.
An integrated unit of a suction unit and a wiping unit is increased in volume.
However, in a recording apparatus including a discharge mechanism that inverts and discharges a recorded recording medium, particularly, in a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-190766, there is a limit in a space for accommodating the suction unit and the wiping unit. Therefore, the apparatus needs to be increased in size to accommodate a unit having a large volume.
In addition, particularly, in recording apparatuses including a line head, generally, since the line head is not withdrawn when wiping an ink ejection surface, there is a possibility that the ink may drip onto a support surface of the recording medium. Therefore, such recording apparatuses are commonly configured to have an ink receiver disposed under a recording head when wiping the ink ejection surface. In the liquid droplet ejecting apparatus of JP-A-2007-190766, a maintenance unit also serves as the ink receiver. However, in order to have the maintenance unit in which the suction unit and the wiping unit are integrated with each other and disposed under the recording head, it is necessary to have a configuration capable of securing a wide gap between the recording head and the support surface of the recording medium. That is, the apparatus needs to be increased in size.